Zod (Christopher Reeve Series)
General Zod is one of Superman's archenemies and was made famous in the live-action movie Superman II where his speech alone entered icon status. He is a power-hungry Kryptonian criminal who has powers comparable to Superman himself but uses them in a malicious manner, although defeated in Superman II, General Zod has had many other incarnations in the Superman comics and is one of the Man of Steel's most powerful and iconic enemies. He was portrayed by Terrence Stamp in Superman II. At the beginning of the movie Superman, Zod and his associates, Ursa and Non, were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for their crimes of treason and sent into space - which, ironically, made them the only Kryptonians besides Superman to survive the planet's destruction. In Superman II, the explosion of a hydrogen bomb launched into space by Superman hits the Phantom Zone by chance, destroying it and releasing Zod, Ursa, and Non, who went to Earth. They discovered that they had the exact same powers as Superman, and naturally used them for evil, terrorizing the cities and even killing a few innocents. Zod took over the president's office, but the president told him that Superman would never kneel before him. Lex Luthor joined forces with them, offering to tell them the location of the Fortress of Solitude, but eventually they decided to kill him. Superman came to stop them from terrorizing the city. Their attacks were able to affect each other, but in the end, Superman was outnumbered and lost, with Zod threatening to kill innocent people, and Superman flew back to the fortress. Luthor led Zod and his gang to the fortress. Superman tricked Zod and his gang with multiple holograms, but when he had him in a headlock, Ursa threatened to tear Lois limb from limb unless Superman released him. Luthor seemingly joined forces with Superman, who then told him to get Zod and his gang into the molecular chamber that would take away the powers of any Kryptonian. Luthor then told Zod about this, and Zod, threatening to kill innocent people otherwise, forced Superman to enter, with Luthor activating the device. However, Superman, knowing Luthor was going to double cross him, switched the device so that its rays would affect those outside it and not inside; therefore Superman was safe while Zod, Ursa, and Non were stripped of all power. Zod made Superman kneel before him and told him to take his hand and swear eternal loyalty. Superman crushed Zod's hand, picked him up, and threw him into a wall, where he fell into an icy abyss to his death. 2013 Reboot He is set to be the main antagonist in the 2013 reboot film, 'Man of Steel. ' In other media *General Zod appeared alongside Ursa and Non in the Family Guy episode Lethal Weapons, ''attacking Peter when he said "Krypton sucks", but Lois threw all three of them into the Phantom Zone, which drifted into space. *Zod appeared in the season 9 finale of ''Smallville. *Zod was a prominent character in the comics before the film (though it was his big break) and developed his own battles against Superman and eventually conquered and became a dictator of a small european country and still tries to conquer the world. *Zod also appeared alongside Ursa in Superman: The Animated Series. He was voiced by Ron Perlman. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Sequel Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:God Wannabe Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Speedster Category:Male Villians Category:Omniscient Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Important